Tak Mengerti
by Hana Takahashi126
Summary: Bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan. Dan akhirnya dia mendukungmu. Tetapi, saat kau telah mencintainya, dia telah pergi.


Seorang laki-laki terlihat murung di sebuah lapangan basket. Dia hanya memegang bola basket. Matanya berwarna biru shappire memancarkan kesedihan.

 _Kekalahan SMP KONOHA GAKURE yang melawan SMP OTO GAKURE._

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di dalam kepalanya. Entah kenapa, semangatnya hilang seketika. Angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Laki-laki berambut blonde itu melemparkan bola ke ring basket. Bola itu tidak masuk.

 _Apa yang dipikiranmu Naruto? Kau harusnya bisa mencetak skor._

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis berambut merah muda mendatangi laki-laki itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa Naruto? " Laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang. " Gadis itu melemparkan tas ke Naruto. Lalu, mereka berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~ Tak Mengerti ~~**

 **Author : Hana Takahashi126**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Genre: Friendship Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OOC, banyak kesalahan Typo, bahasa yang amburadul, mungkin cerita membosankan, membuat muntah keterpanjangan, kepala terasa pusing, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Don't like don't read]**

 **[Jika tak suka, gak usah di baca ! Tahu? Kalau tahu berarti anak yang pintar :) Hahahahaha :D ]**

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Hinata Hyuga. Dia teman baruku yang pindah dari SMP SUNA GAKURE. " Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya tersenyum.

"Dan ini adalah Naruto Namikaze. Cepatlah ulurkan tanganmu baka. " Naruto hanya cemberut karena di panggil 'Baka' oleh gadis berambut merah muda.

"Dasar kau Sakura-chan." Mungkin di mata Hinata, Naruto hanya mengulurkan tangannya terpaksa. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

" Memang ada apa? " Tanya Naruto. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menjabat tangan Naruto. Entah kenapa, Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan Hinata.

" Apa kita, pernah bertemu? " Hinata menggelengkan kepala lagi. Naruto sedikit gemas dengan gadis satu ini. Selalu saja pertanyaannya di jawab gelengan.

"Bisakah kau berbicara? "

"Bisa." Jawaban singkat, padat dan jelas. Darah tinggi Naruto menaik . Apa se-cuek itu ya Hinata, pikir Naruto. Hinata sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri saja. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura sedari tadi mengobrol terus. Ya walaupun yang aktif Sakura dari pada Sasuke yang menyawab 'hm' saja.

"Kenapa kau melihatku terus hah? " Entah kenapa, nada bicaranya seperti ketus terhadap Naruto.

"Aku tidak melihatmmu. Kau sok tahu." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

"Beda di mulut, beda di hati. " Hinata menghadap ke depan.

"Hah? " Sungguh, Hinata membuat Naruto stres memahami sifat gadis itu.

"Terserahlah. " Dari pada bosan, mending dia bergambung dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Bukannya happy, tapi tambah bosan saja. Dan juga, dia masih saja penasaran dengan Hinata.

"Ah, aku harus pulang karena aku akan pergi dengan ibuku. Ayo Sasuke, kita pulang. Oh ya, kalian berdua pulang bareng ya? Kan kalian satu arah pulangnya. " Naruto hanya bisa bersabar saja.

"Apa kau mau antarkanku ke mall sebentar? Aku harus membeli raket baru dulu. " Penginnya dia ingin meninggalkannya. Tapi aneh, dia tak ingin meninggalkan sendirian. Tak ada ruginya kalau dia ikut.

"Boleh, aku juga bosan di rumah. Kau tadi bilang apa? Raket? Apa kau bisa bermain badminton? Hahahahaha" Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto memanggil nama Hinata sambil berlari menuju ke arah Hinata.

"Kaya gitu aja marah. Ya sudah, aku ikut. Mumpung hari ini libur dan masih sore. " Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Kalau di lihat fisiknya, tak cocok sekali Hinata bermain badminton. Mungkin cocoknya orang yang berdiam diri di rumah sambil membaca buku.

"Kau ini memang ada apa sih? Dari tadi melihatku terus. Jangan-jangan ka-aa-u-u mesum? " Bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik sambil menunjuk Naruto. Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Memang, tubuh Hinata itu ya lebih dari rata-rata. Tetapi dia gak se-mesum kaya pamannya juga. Untung saja tidak ada orang yang mendengar.

"Hinata, aku cuman bingung dengan sikapmu saja. BUKAN BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI KAYA GITU JUGA, HINATA HYUGA. " Sambil menekan perkataannya agar Hinata MENGERTI dan TIDAK SALAH PAHAM akan sikapnya. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala saja. Naruto ingin terjatuh dari gunung Fuji atau tidak masuk ke hutan terlarang.

"Udahlah, gak usah banyak ngomong. Ayo masuk." Tanpa terasa mereka sampai di Mall Konoha. Memang ramai karena hari ini hari Minggu. Berjalan jalan dan berhenti di toko Sport Konoha. Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat mata Hinata yang tampak bersinar melihat raket ya bisa di bilang kualitasnya super. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

Entah kenapa, dia berada di bagian toko ini. Tempat perlengkapan basket. Rasanya dia ingin bermain lagi. Sudah beberapa bulan dia tak memegang bola seperti itu lagi.

 **Duk Duk Duk**

"Hinata? " Kenapa gadis itu mendrible bola basket? Dengan santainya, dia melemparkan bola ke Naruto.

"Kalau kau ingin kembali ke dunia basket, kau harus latihan. " Tambah bingung lagi Naruto. Helaan nafas dari Hinata. Lalu, Hinata menceritakan bahwa Sakura memberitahukan semua tentang Naruto. Naruto merutuki sahabat berambut merah muda itu karena mulutnya tidak bisa di kunci.

"Kau harus berlatih karena klub basket telah mati beberapa bulan dan kau harus menghidupkan kembali. Besok, di lapangan sekolah kau berlatih. Aku akan mengawasimu." Hinata membawa raket berwarna hitam dan bola basket berwarna biru bergaris kuning ke meja kasir.

"Nih, tanda selamat datang untuk kembali lagi di dunia ohlaraga. Mungkin awalnya sulit, berlahan tapi pasti kau bisa seperti dulu. Mungkin lebih dari dulu. " Hinata memberikan bola basket tadi ke Naruto.

 _'Mengucapkannya memang santai. Tapi melakukannya ? Mungkin besok adalah hari teberatku. Gadis yang cuek, judes, dan galak mengajariku basket? Tunggu dulu, mengajariku basket?'_ Batin Naruto.

"Memang kau bisa-"

"Bisa. Sudah tak usah banyak omong. Jika kau tak datang, aku pastikan kau akan aku tendang. " Perkataan Hinata membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Memangnya Hinata bisa menendangnya?

"Ah sudahlah, kita pulang. Dari pada kau berfikir terus di sini. " Hinata menarik tangan Naruto untuk keluar dari Mall. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri. " Hinata menganggukan kepala. Alasan Naruto sebenarnya karena degub jantungnya menggila saat berpegangan tangan dengan Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tak Mengerti~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau itu laki-laki gak sih ! Bola gak bakalan masuk sendiri ! Kalau bola itu tidak masuk, tidak ada makan siang untukmu. " Tadi pagi di rumah, Naruto di tarik paksa oleh gadis gila {menurut Naruto} menuju ke lapangan sekolah. Dan lupakan bahwa tadi dia tak sempat sarapan dan sekarang perutnya minta di isi. Batin dan perut tersiksa.

"Kau ini sibuk saja berfikir. Cepat-cepat, masukkan bola itu ke dalam ring. " Rasanya, Naruto ingin menghancurkan bola basket yang di pegangnya. Gadis itu datang dan menariknya dengan paksa. Padahal baru kemarin mereka saling mengenal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 Jam kemudian~~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lahap sekali makannya. Ternyata laper banget ya kau. Ya walaupun 100 kau lempar hanya 10 yang masuk. Sepertinya kau harus bekerja keras. " Entah kenapa, Naruto bisa memasukkan bola kembali. Ya walaupun jengkel dengan kelakuan Hinata, tetapi dia mengucapkan terima kasih terhadap Hinata. Mengucapkannya di dalam hati, gengsi kalau di ucapkan langsung.

"Mulai detik ini, kau harus setiap hari latihan basket dan aku mengawasimu. Mengerti? " Naruto hanya sibuk makan. Emosi Hinata menuju ke kepalanya. Langsung saja Hinata menjewer Naruto. Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Lalu Hinata melepaskan jewerannya. Sepertinya Hinata menahan ketawa.

Naruto bertanya memang ada apa. Hinata berkata bahwa Naruto itu lucu saat kesakitan. " Jadi kau senang aku kesakitan? " Di jawab senyuman oleh Hinata. Mungkin ini ujian kesabaran untuk Naruto Namikaze oleh Kamisama di musim semi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ Bulan berganti bulan, sudah 10 bulan Naruto berlatih basket dengan pengawasan Hinata. Lama kelamaan, Naruto jatuh cinta dengan Hinata. Walaupun Naruto menilai dari awal Hinata itu judes, galak dan cuek, sebenarnya hati Hinata lembut dan pengertian. Kebersamaan mereka membuat Naruto nyaman. Dia tak akan mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Hinata sebelum kemenangannya perlombaan basket SMP se-Jepang di mulai.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Hari sebelum pertandingan, 5 Maret 20**]**

"Kau sudah jago bukan? Terima kasihlah denganku." Dengan bangga, Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan rasa ogah-ogahan, {sebenarnya dalam hati Naruto ya senang} Naruto berterima kasih terhadap Hinata. Naruto menaikkan jari kelikingnya. Hinata bertanya memang ada apa.

"Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan datang di pertandingan besok." Lalu, Hinata menautkan jari kelikingnya dan mengangguk.

"Mau aku traktir di cafe Asari? Aku belikan cake bluberry deh." Hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Hinata. Memang ya, kebiasaan Hinata tak bisa di hilangkan. Naruto merangkul Hinata.

" Pasti ada maunya. " Naruto mengiyakan. Dia berkata bahwa keinginannya akan dia minta besok. Hinata penasaran, memang apa keinginan Naruto? Tiba-tiba saja semburat merah di pipi Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan, kau minta yang tidak-tidak denganku. " Hinata memeluk tubuhnya. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dengan nada marah, Hinata membentak Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tak Mengerti~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata P.O.V**

Rasanya, aku susah bernafas dan kepalaku sangatlah pusing. Aku tak ingin kembali ke tempat itu. Sudah hampir 1 tahun aku tak mampir ke sana. Jadi, aku tak akan kembali lagi kesana. Ayo, aku akan sampai ke kamarku.

 **CEKLEK**

"Hah, akhirnya sampai. Dimana obat itu, aku harus memakannya. " Aku mencari obatku di laci. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Benda kecil mungil berwarna hijau aku masukkan ke mulutku. Memang rasanya sangatlah pahit, akan tetapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan obat ini. Rasa pusingku dan juga sesak nafasku menghilang. Akan tetapi, aku merasa lelah dan menutup mataku.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Neechan, ayo makan malam." Adikku memanggilku, tetapi rasanya sulit untuk bangun. Mungkin hari ini aku akan kembali ke tempat itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Maafkan aku Naruto, aku telah mengingkari janjiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ Keesokan harinya, tibalah hari pertandingan basket SMP se-Jepang. Naruto dan para anggota klub basket sekolahnya mengalahkan musuh-musuh mereka. Dan mereka akhirnya menang setelah melawan SMP OTO GAKURE yang dahulu mereka dikalahkan sekolah tersebut. Akan tetapi, ada kursi penonton yang kosong. Naruto mencari-cari Hinata. Ternyata tidak ada di bangku penonton.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" Naruto tak memperdulikan pertanyaan temannya. Dia keluar dari gedung olahraga dan mengambil sepeda di parkiran. Rasanya, hati Naruto sangatlah sakit. Dan juga, ada firasat buruk di dalam hatinya. Dia mempercepat mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke rumah Hinata. Dan akhirnya, dia sampai ke rumah Hinata.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Tunggu sebentar. " Naruto mengenal suara ini. Kalau tidak salah ini suaranya Hanabi, adik Hinata.

"Eh, ada Naruto-niisan. Mencari Hinata-neechan?" Di jawab anggukan mantap oleh Naruto. Lalu, Hanabi menyuruh Naruto masuk terlebih dahulu. Hanabi menaikki tangga. Naruto duduk di ruang tamu. Bukannya ke datangan Hinata, akan tetapi Hanabi yang membawa sepucuk surat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Tak Mengerti~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk terdiam di sebuah taman. Dia fokus membaca sepucuk surat di tangannya.

 **[Isi dari surat itu]**

 _To : Naruto Namikaze_

 _From : Hinata Hyuga_

 _Hai Naruto._

 _Apa kabarmu?_

 _Kau masih sehat bukan?_

 _Aku yakin kau pasti akan menang di perlombaan itu._

 _Maafkan aku tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan mengingkari janjiku. Mungkin mulai detik ini aku tak akan mengawasimu latihan basket lagi. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya alasan aku tak bisa mengawasimu lagi. Pasti kau senang bukan karena gak aku marah-marahin kau. Tapi, kau tetep latihan. Awas kalau tidak. Jangan bermalas-malasan_

 _Sekarang, aku pergi sangat jauh karena aku akan melawan musuh terbesarku dalam kehidupanku. Kenapa tidak di sini? Karena ada tempat yang perlengkapannya sangat lengkap dan canggih agar membunuh musuhku itu. Dan aku harus ke sana._

 _Aku tak ingin menceritakan musuhku itu. Jika aku menang, aku akan kembali lagi. Jika aku kalah, aku tak akan kembali dan menghilang. Sebenarnya 1 rahun yang lalu aku akan pergi kesana. Tapi aku urungkan karena belum siap. Sekarang, karena keterpaksaan jadi aku harus menghadapinya. Mungkin, ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Kau harus menungguku sampai kau lulus SMA. Apabila tidak, aku akan menendangmu sampai ke bulan._

 _Maaf kalau aku egois. Maaf kalau aku galak. Maaf kalau aku sering menjewer kupingmu. Maaf atas kesalahan yang aku perbuat kepadamu._

 _Sebenarnya, aku akan mengungkapkannya saat kau menang di perlombaan itu. Tapi, aku akan menulisnya di surat ini._

 _Aku ingin selalu mengawasimu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Aku ingin selalu di sampingmu. Akan tetapi, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku berharap kita bertemu lagi._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun._

 **[Akhir dari isi surat itu ]**

"Apa kau tak bisa menungguku, Hinata? Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku tentang hal ini sejak dari awal? Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangatlah mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang erat sepucuk surat itu.

 **~ Memang, kehilangan orang yang kita cintai itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Serasa kita tidak bisa bernafas. Tetapi, kita harus menerima kenyataan. Dari pada kita menangisi mereka, doakan / mendukung mereka. Kalau kita ikhlas menerima keadaan, pasti suatu saat kita akan menemukan tanpa kita duga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ 3 Tahun kemudian ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi Naruto, besok latihan. " Naruto menengok ke belakang. Lalu, mengiyakan. Dia memakai baju SMA dan ada lambang SMA KONOHA GAKURE.

"Aduh, perutku lapar sekali. Rasanya badanku remuk semuanya. Di rumah ada apa ya? Hah, cuman ada cup ramen." Naruto berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Tanpa dia sadari, dia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo. Dengan cepat dia menengok ke belakang.

 _'Apakah dia Hinata-chan?'_ Batin Naruto. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Lalu, dia memegang tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Anda siapa? " JLEB. Rasanya, dia tertusuk pisau bertubi-tubi . Apakah, Hinata tak tahu dirinya? Lebih baik tidak makan cup ramen 1 tahun dari pada Hinata tidak mengingatnya. Dia yakin kalau gadis yang dia pegang adalah Hinata. Rambut Indigo, kulit putih, pupil mata berwarna ke-unguan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan, Kamisama?

"Sudah selesai menghayalnya, baka." Kena- TUNGGU dulu. Tadi dia memanggilnya 'Baka'. Berarti Hinata me-me-mengingatnya ?

"Aku tak ingin kita berbicara di depan jalan. Ayo kita ke taman." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto pergi ke taman. Dalam hati Naruto, dia sangat bahagia. Gadisnya berwarna indigo dan harum seperti bunga lavender ini sedang di genggamnya. Gadisnya ini sempat hilang begitu saja di hari kemenangannya dulu. Dia menolak semua gadis hanya untuk gadisnya ini. Dia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur kepada Kamisama yang telah mengabulkan doanya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Apa yang kau bi-"

 **GREB**

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Naruto memeluk Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan berkata kalau dia tak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Di balas anggukan oleh Hinata. Naruto protes karena dari dulu Hinata selalu mengangguk. Lalu, Hinata melepaskan pelukkan Naruto. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Namikaze Naruto." Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mendengar ia di panggil namanya oleh Hinata. Ada rasa getaran di hatinya. Oh, dia baru sadar bahwa suara Hinata sangatlah halus. Dan, dia sekarang kecanduan.

"Tolong panggil namaku sekali lagi." Keinginan Naruto tidak di kabulkan oleh Hinata. Naruto cemberut dan Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **~ Awal memang tidak saling menyukai, akan tetapi lama kelamaan tumbuhlah benih benih cinta. Sejauh apapun mereka, cinta mereka tetap bersatu. Cinta mereka memang polos. Mereka menyalurkan cinta dan kerinduan hanya menggenggam tangan dan berpelukkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»» REVIEW ? ««**

Singkat, padat, gak jelas dan sangat cepat? Gx ada adegan kissnya? Memang aku akui. Kalau aku gak tertarik dengan adegan kissnya. Kan aku sudah katakan kalau cinta mereka itu polos. Penginnya aku ingin memanjangkan cerita ini untuk beberapa. Tapi ya itu, moodku yang kadang gampang berubahnya. Gak tahu lagi aku mau lanjutin fictku yang satunya. Terima kasih telah membaca fanfictku.


End file.
